1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phosphor used for a light emitting diode (LED) and a light-emitting device using an LED.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a phosphor used for a white light-emitting device, a combination of β-SiAlON and a red light-emitting phosphor is known (Patent Literature 1). A phosphor combining a red light-emitting phosphor and a green light-emitting phosphor that has specific color coordinates is disclosed by (Patent Literature 2).